The Jedi and the Duchess
by jedimasterwitch
Summary: This is the complete untold story of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze, starting during the Mandalorian Civil War when he is sent to protect the young duchess, and ending with their life together after Obi-Wan is able to save Satine from her encounter with Darth Maul.
1. Chapter 1

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 1

Hello there! This is my first fanfic, so please keep that in mind as you read. Also, this story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt relaxed for the first time in a while. It was rare for him (or any Jedi) to have more than a few days off, and he intended to make the most of his generous week-long vacation. He had an extensive list of plans ranging from lounging around the temple to training, and he wanted to take advantage of all the time he had. Deciding to finally get out of bed and do something productive, he threw on a robe and left his quarters.

As Obi-Wan made his way to the library, he heard footsteps approaching him from behind. Madame Jocasta Nu, the Jedi Temple librarian and lead archivist for the order, was trying to get his attention. He took the hint and greeted her. "Hello Madame," he said warmly. Obi-Wan had always respected the wise old woman. Every Jedi came to her if they needed the answer to something. She knew almost everything.

"Good afternoon young Padawan," she smiled. Blast it! He scolded himself internally. Had she really said _afternoon_? He had slept in so late he forgot to report to Qui-Gon as Master Yoda had instructed him the night before!

"Did my master send for me?" Obi-Wan asked, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, he did," the librarian confirmed as she reached over him to straighten a crooked book. "Qui-Gon Jinn asked me to tell you to meet him in training room B."

"Of course. I'll report to him immediately," he nodded as he waved goodbye and walked away.

Obi-Wan reached training room B and entered. He was relieved to see only his master sitting there. It would have been embarrassing if there were other Padawans in there to witness the scolding he was about to receive.

"Someone's been lazy. Maybe I should give you some work to straighten you out?" Qui-Gon joked as he stood up to greet his Padawan.

"Hello Master," Obi-Wan responded. He was relieved that his Master didn't appear to be angry with him. "I apologize for not seeing you earlier," he added.

"Nonsense. You were on a break. I understand," Qui-Gon assured. Obi-Wan took note of the fact that his master had said he _was_ on a break. He had a feeling that his vacation was about to end.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "Why have you asked for me?" he pried.

"Ah yes! I regret to inform you that your break must be cut short." Obi-Wan struggled not to roll his eyes. He knew it! "We have received an urgent mission to oversee business on Mandalore. They are in the middle of a civil war and need help from the Jedi Order. We have been summoned to help them."

"Great," Obi-Wan muttered.

"What?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Qui-Gon walked past his Padawan but stopped abruptly before the exit. "I understand that you may be frustrated by this sudden change of plans, but I hear that Mandalore is quite a nice planet despite the war. They have become increasingly progressive over the years. Besides, I heard the Duchess of Mandalore is quite a headstrong young lady. We'll need your patience when dealing with her." Qui-Gon then opened the door and left his Padawan in the training room. Obi-Wan finally released all efforts to show any signs of annoyance and kicked a nearby chair. Did Qui-Gon really think dealing with a difficult duchess would lessen his disappointment towards this mission? After mulling everything over for a bit, Obi-Wan decided to spare his master the trouble of yelling at him to get ready and left to pack his bags.

After what seemed like eons, Qui-Gon finally went to check on Obi-Wan and see if he was ready— ever the obedient Padawan, Obi-Wan was already waiting for him outside. "I see you're not too upset about our new mission, Obi-Wan. You got ready all on your own!"

"So excited," Obi-Wan lied. He hoped Qui-Gon couldn't detect his sarcasm.

"Ah, I see. I'll try to convince the council to actually stay true to their word on giving you a longer break next time." Qui-Gon definitely picked up on the sarcasm.

"It's quite alright, Master. I'm not upset. I'm just annoyed that I wasn't able to get better at flying over the break. I was hoping to grow accustomed to it so that I wouldn't freak out like I did on our last mission," Obi-Wan joked.

"I'll make sure to get one of the Younglings to help you practice next time. You could learn a thing or two from them," his master retorted. Obi-Wan laughed and watched a yellow ship land right by them. It seemed that he would have to deal with yet another possibly traumatic flying experience on his this mission as well. At least they weren't traveling far… were they?

"Master, where exactly is Mandalore?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not far. It's on the Outer Rim." Obi-Wan sighed with relief. He tried to avoid lengthy space travel as much as he could. "Are you coming?" Qui-Gon asked from inside the yellow spacecraft.

"Do I have a choice?"

"You're a Padawan."

"So no?"

"Precisely." And with that, the Padawan and his Master took off for Mandalore.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I know this was a short chapter. I'll definitely make longer chapters in the future. I just thought that this was a natural stopping point. The next chapter is where things will begin to gather momentum, so get ready! Also, please pardon my horrible comma use. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 2

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. Things are going to start getting interesting in this chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

"Master!" Obi-Wan Kenobi yelled as he strapped a second seatbelt across his chest. It seemed their landing on Mandalore would not be a smooth one. "Slow down!" he added.

"Relax, young Padawan. We should be fine as long as the other stabilizer doesn't break. We hit a rough patch coming out of hyperspace. As long as the engine doesn't explode, we should be able to land this thing on Mandalore safely," Qui-Gon Jinn replied. "I think…"

"You _think_?!" Obi-Wan responded in horror. This was going to be the death of him. He closed his eyes and got ready for the ship to crash. However, to his surprise, the ship landed with a thud on a nearby landing platform.

"I told you everything would be fine," Qui-Gon breathed, implicitly shocked that the landing had been as smooth as it was, given the circumstances.

"Yes, I knew it would work out," Obi-Wan lied. He turned his head away from his master to hide the deep breath he exhaled in relief. He didn't mind flying, he was a Jedi which meant that he traveled regularly, but he hated when the ships went out of control. As he peered out the window to his right, he saw a group of people standing by them. "I think we have an audience," he alerted his master.

"Well then, let's not keep them waiting." Qui-Gon lifted the top of the spacecraft and jumped out. Obi-Wan followed.

From the outside, the ship looked terrible. The yellow paint was all scratched, and smoke was coming out of the left engine. "What a landing," Qui-Gon murmured. Obi-Wan dismissively acknowledged his master's remark, carefully observing the people in front of him. There were two guards and a prominent looking man staring back at the two Jedi and their broken ship.

"We'll have to get that repaired for you," a middle-aged man with receding blonde hair smiled.

"That would be very kind of you," Qui-Gon responded.

"No problem. I am Prime Minister Almec. Welcome to Mandalore." He then waved a hand at them to follow him inside of a beautiful glass palace towering over them.

* * *

The group entered the building and stepped into a gorgeous hallway that led to a huge room lined with stained glass windows. The elegant palace was spotless and showcased breathtaking views through its enormous windows. Obi-Wan couldn't help but turn his head around to fully take in his surroundings as he walked through the hallway.

"I'd like to introduce you to her highness, Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore," Prime Minister Almec announced, snapping Obi-Wan's attention to the front of the large room. Sitting on the throne was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her blonde hair was up in an intricate braid, and she wore a stunning blue and gold dress with matching jewelry around her neck and wrists.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Duchess. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn," the older Jedi said to the girl as she slowly examined everyone in the room. "This is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She nodded at Qui-Gon, and finally glanced at Obi-Wan. He met her gaze and was automatically fixed on her blinding crystal blue eyes. The young duchess continued staring at him for a few more seconds and smiled faintly as she brought her attention back to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan felt nervous all of a sudden. He didn't understand what was going on with his emotions. She had only looked at him, and his stomach churned. Obi-Wan knew plenty of female Jedi at the temple and never felt as vulnerable around them as he did now. He shrugged off his nerves and made a mental note to meditate on this later.

"It's a pleasure to have you both," Duchess Satine replied as she stood from her throne. "I believe that the protection the Jedi Order has provided me with is a kind gesture, but a completely unnecessary one. I am perfectly fine on my—"

"What she means to say is that she is very thankful for your presence despite her belief that she doesn't need assistance," Prime minister Almec interrupted. The duchess scowled and walked past the prime minister, but stopped before passing the Jedi.

"Allow me to give you a formal tour of the palace," Satine offered. "It's important that you familiarize yourself with the building as you will be staying for a while, correct?" she asked.

"Yes, your grace. We will be here for a few weeks," Qui-Gon answered. "However, I must speak to the guards about strengthening their protection tactics. My Padawan, on the other hand, would be glad to join you," he added.

"I would— Yes, I— Of course," Obi-Wan stumbled. He couldn't believe how strangely he was acting. He knew this was not normal behavior for a Jedi and was beginning to worry. Satine just looked at him with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"You're a funny one," she commented. Obi-Wan jumped when he realized she was talking to him.

"I promise I'm not usually this bizarre. I think the journey here messed with my head a bit," Obi-Wan replied. It was a logical answer. Maybe he was acting strangely because of the incident they had on their trip to Mandalore.

"Yes. I heard about your crash landing. You Jedi always know how to make an entrance," Satine sighed. She began walking out of the throne room and into a brightly colored living room, and Obi-Wan followed.

"Have you encountered many Jedi, duchess?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Call me Satine. And no, I haven't. I've only heard stories."

"Well, I hope you haven't heard anything bad. I'd hate to have my reputation tarnished already," Obi-wan joked. Satine looked over her shoulder to him and smiled. She was surprised by how personable he was.

"Are you worried about the news of you having a bad reputation reaching my ears? If you are then I suggest you tell me yourself," Satine played along.

"I hate to disappoint, your grace—"

"Satine," she corrected.

"_Satine._ But the Jedi are known for being disciplined."

"Well then I guess I'm in good hands," she smiled. Satine was shocked by how well they were getting along. She would never admit it, but maybe her council's insistence on Jedi protection wasn't such a bad idea. After all, at least they were friendly. She was also surprised by how young the Jedi in front of her was. He had to be no older than 20. He had a lean face, and his eyes sparkled with a youthful glow. He was very handsome.

"Your grace?" a timid voice from the entrance of the room asked, snapping Satine out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied.

"The prime minister has to speak to you about new war developments," the maid squeaked.

"Of course," Satine sighed as she began following the young servant out. "Obi-Wan," Satine added before leaving the room.

"Yes?" he answered.

"It was nice meeting you. I hope to continue the tour tomorrow morning."

"I look forward to it," Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the beautiful duchess leave the room. For some reason, he couldn't help but hope tomorrow came fast. _What is going on with me?_ Obi-Wan thought. He was confused by these new emotions and knew he needed to address them.

As Obi-Wan walked to his room, he took one last look in the throne room where he saw Satine speaking to Prime Minister Almec. He couldn't help but smile at her and was surprised when she darted her eyes to him and waved. He smiled back and resumed his walk to his quarters.

Once he got settled into the room, he sat on his bed and closed his eyes. He tried desperately to meditate, but his mind was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about Satine and when he'd see her again. Obi-Wan knew that he should probably alert his master about his feelings, but for some reason, his gut told him that he shouldn't, which only excited him more.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is just the beginning of Obi-Wan and Satine's story, and I'm so excited about the next chapters (I have a million ideas!). Please leave a review if you liked it or have any feedback and/or story ideas! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 3

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi felt the warmth of the morning sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes as he rolled around to check the clock. He was surprised to find his master awake and ready for a brand new day on Mandalore.

"Finally, you're awake! You're usually an early riser. Is everything alright?" Qui-Gon asked. Obi-Wan tried to come up with an excuse fast. He had stayed up very late trying to sort out the emotions he felt around the duchess. However, every time he closed his eyes to ponder them, he would imagine Satine's beautiful blonde hair, her sparkly eyes, her infectious smile— Okay, this had to stop! For goodness sake, he had only spoken to her for a few minutes!

"I had a hard time sleeping," Obi-Wan lied. He didn't think his master would understand what he was going through, so he kept his feelings to himself and got ready for breakfast.

As the Jedi walked towards the dining hall, Qui-Gon sensed anxiety from his Padawan. "You seem nervous, Obi-Wan," he pried curiously. "What's going on."

"Nothing," Obi-Wan lied again. In reality, his head couldn't stop spinning at the thought of seeing Satine again.

"You realize, Obi-Wan, I am not as ignorant as you may think." _Uh oh_.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can understand how stressful a mission on a new planet can be, especially on a planet in the middle of a civil war. I can also understand the pressure of protecting someone as important as the duchess," Qui-Gon sympathized. Obi-Wan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was completely out of character for him to hide things, but for some reason, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of confronting Qui-Gon about this. He was glad his master didn't understand the real reason behind his nerves.

"Yes. I think I'll be fine though," Obi-Wan lied for the third time. _Blast it! _He knew that lying was not a Jedi characteristic. He really hoped he was having the same effect on Satine as she was having on him or else this whole ordeal would be downright embarrassing.

By the time the two Jedi reached the dining hall, it was already packed with politicians and security alike. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon looked at each other with confused glances. Maybe they had gotten there too late? Answering their questions for them, Prime Minister Almec stood up and silenced everyone.

"Here are the Jedi we were telling you about. They have been sent for strictly protective reasons," the prime minister introduced.

"I can't believe you would drag the Republic into this," a nearby representative murmured.

The prime minister heard the snarky comment and forcefully added, "They came as a favor from the Jedi Order. They are here for the duchess' sake, not for the war." The disapproving representative just crossed his arms and sighed. Obi-Wan was curious about Satine's involvement in this whole argument and looked over at her sitting at the head of the table. She seemed just as annoyed as everyone else in the room, however, he couldn't help but notice her beauty despite the scowl. Today she was wearing a pink sand dress with silver accents. Her hair was half up half down, and beautiful silver hair pieces adorned her head. After a while, Satine caught him staring.

"What's wrong?" he mouthed from across the room. She smiled and pointed towards the door to the living room they were in the night before. Obi-Wan nodded and discreetly slid away from his master and towards where Satine had directed. She easily crept away from the conversation her politicians were having as they were too busy arguing to notice her leave.

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the living room and grinned when he found Satine sitting on the arm of a pastel blue couch. "Can you believe them? Sometimes I am baffled by the fact that they rule under me! They all act like overgrown babies!" she exasperated.

"Good Morning duchess. I—"

"Oh yes! Sorry. Good morning," Satine interrupted, clearly aware that she flew off the handle before properly greeting him. Obi-Wan laughed at her insistence for manners, although he did enjoy seeing the informal side of someone so regal.

"I know what you mean about feeling wiser than those older than you. I think I'm ready for the Jedi Knight tests, but the council believes I need more time."

"Tell me about it. Prime Minister Almec always speaks for me as if I don't have my own voice. I know I'm young, but I am capable of explaining myself," Satine sighed.

"Yes, but you are the duchess. You have the ultimate power," Obi-Wan reassured.

"I guess," she acknowledged as she got up and walked towards him. "Shall we continue the tour from yesterday?"

"Yes, your grace," he responded, knowing she would snap at him for calling her that. He thought it was funny how much it bothered her. She made the most adorable face when she was annoyed.

"One more time, Jedi, and I swear. My name is _Satine_!" she joked as she lightly hit his arm. Obi-Wan melted at the contact. He felt electricity race through his entire body as she removed her hand and walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"Right away," he laughed as he jogged across the room to get the door for her.

* * *

The Jedi and the duchess approached a balcony large enough that it sustained an impressive garden. The pleasant aroma of flowers coming from the white roses filled the air. There were several glass benches and pillars throughout the garden. It was lovely here. _Almost as lovely as Satine,_ Obi-Wan thought and quickly dismissed. The more time he spent with her, the stronger his strange emotions became. This was dangerous behavior for a Jedi.

"It is gorgeous here, Satine," Obi-Wan complimented as he leaned against a pillar.

"This is my favorite place in the entire palace," she exclaimed as she slid her hand over one of the pristine benches.

"I can see why."

"When I was younger, I got my hair caught in that rose bush over there," Satine waved her hand at a bush right by Obi-Wan.

"What happened?" he laughed. Somehow, he couldn't imagine her in such a preposterous situation.

"I had very long hair as a child, and I was much more reckless than I am now," she smirked. "Anyway, I was running after my sister with my hair loose and it got caught in the bush for hours. My sister and I had no idea what to do and we sat there crying until we came up with the genius plan of using a thorn to cut my hair loose. For the next three years of my life, I had the worst looking hair you could possibly imagine!" Satine chuckled at the memory. Obi-Wan had a hard time believing she had ever looked anything but perfect.

"I'm afraid I don't have any stories like that. My childhood at the temple was an orderly one," he responded.

"You're boring," she joked as she turned to face him completely. Her eyes shone with laughter and her smile complimented her face so perfectly. Obi-Wan had the sudden urge to do something crazy; something absolutely insane. He looked at her intensely for a few moments and saw her smile fade and turn into something more serious as she looked back at him. Then, he reached for her hand and—

_BOOM! _An astronomically loud sound filled the air. Obi-Wan and Satine snapped out of their trance. He looked back towards the palace tower and saw thick smoke billowing out of the windows and everything engulfed in flames. "We need to get you out of here!" Obi-Wan yelled at the terrified duchess.

"What if my people are hurt? I can't leave them here, Obi-Wan. We need to do something!" Satine retorted.

"We need to go, duchess," he fought.

"I'm not leaving until I know my people are safe!" she yelled back.

"My job is to protect you! I will do what I must to bring you to safety." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He understood that her duty was to stay with her people, but he was responsible for keeping her alive.

"But I need to help them! I'm not going anywhere. Help them instead of me. That's an order!" she cried as tears streamed down her face. She looked so helpless.

"I'm so sorry, Satine, but my duty is to protect you." Obi-Wan then grabbed the girl and tried to pick her up, but she began kicking and screaming in defiance.

"No! I refuse to leave my home! Stop it! Please," she whimpered. Obi-Wan tried to block her out. It brought him so much pain to have to do this to her. He wanted to go back to how things were a few minutes ago when he was seconds away from embracing her. But the building was on fire, and he had a job to do. He grabbed her hands to keep her from flailing and took a small can out of his utility belt. Satine was so busy yelling that she didn't notice him spraying the contents of the bottle in the air. After a few breaths, she stopped screaming and finally relaxed in his arms. Obi-Wan then attached a rope to the balcony and jumped off with the unconscious duchess safely tucked into him.

* * *

"You're here! Is the duchess safe?" Qui-Gon asked as he ran to them from a group of guards. Obi-Wan had landed just outside the ground floor of the burning palace. There was a landing platform adjacent to them. A ship was being readied nearby.

"She's fine," Obi-Wan answered. "I had to put her to sleep so that I could get her out of the castle without her attracting too much attention to herself." He carefully untied the rope from his waist and shifted Satine to a more comfortable position.

"We are leaving," Qui-Gon stated as he grabbed three bags on the floor. "I've packed our belongings, and some handmaidens put together a few things for the duchess. After a bomb was set off in the palace, Prime Minister Almec ordered us to take the duchess somewhere safe," he continued.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan responded. Qui-Gon walked away from his Padawan and carried the luggage onto the ship. Before following his master, Obi-Wan looked down at Satine in his arms. There was a single tear left on her face from her desperate fight to stay with her people. He gently wiped the tear off and watched it fall to the ground. Until this civil war passed, Satine would have to remain far from Mandalore and those determined to assassinate her. He just hoped that she would forgive him for removing her from her home as forcefully as he did.

Obi-Wan then carried the duchess onto the ship that Qui-Gon was preparing for takeoff. "Set her down right there." Qui-Gon signaled to a makeshift bed towards the back of the ship. Obi-Wan obeyed and laid her down. He made sure to cover her with a blanket so she wouldn't get too cold in space.

"Rest well, Satine," he whispered as he swept a strand of hair from her face and took one last look at Mandalore until fate would bring him back years later.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Writing this chapter gave me CHILLS! Although this story has strayed tremendously from where I thought it would go, I am really excited about the new (and better) ideas I've come up with for future chapters.

Please keep leaving reviews if you enjoy what you've read so far. Your feedback means everything to me! I've been updating every Monday afternoon, so I think I'll continue that trend. See you next week! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 4

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. May the force be with you.

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

The two Jedi and the young duchess landed on a nearby moon the night of their escape from Mandalore to get some rest, and Satine had been unconscious since the attack on her home. It seemed that the sleeping spray Obi-Wan used to remove her from the burning palace was incredibly strong.

"Are you still awake?" Qui-Gon asked his Padawan who was resting on a chair by the duchess.

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan yawned. He had stayed up all night watching Satine sleep. He felt so guilty for removing her from her planet against her will and wanted to apologize as soon as she woke up.

"I'm going to look for a safe place to build a shelter. Stay here with Duchess Satine. She'll need someone to explain what is going on when she wakes."

"Of course," Obi-Wan acknowledged and returned his attention to the girl. To his surprise, she began stirring as soon as Qui-Gon left the ship. She groaned and slowly sat upright.

"Where am I? Are my people safe?" Satine whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"You're fine. I'm not sure about your people, but Prime Minister Almec should have everything under control." Satine nodded and scanned him up and down. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were clouded with worry and remorse.

"I forgive you, Obi-Wan," she reassured, knowing his distress about their last encounter. "I understand that leaving Mandalore was the best thing I could do for my supporters. They need me alive, not dead. I didn't realize that during the attack, and I apologize for being so difficult when you were just trying to do your job."

"Satine, I—" he began but was interrupted by Satine's crushing embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. Obi-Wan had _no_ idea what to do now. His whole body was in shock. Knowing he had to react fast, he slowly placed one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. Suddenly, he heard a small whimper coming from her. The sound broke him and he began stroking her beautiful platinum hair. "It'll all be alright, Satine. Don't cry," he reassured. He felt her shudder and held her tighter.

"What if I can't negotiate with the Death Watch and go back home to my people?" she cried into his chest. Obi-Wan had no idea how to help her. He knew that the Death Watch were terrorists from the moon Concordia who opposed Satine's pacifist views, but he had never studied their negotiation tactics before. Besides, he was certainly no politician and couldn't give her much diplomatic advice. All he could do was make her feel safe and happy.

"My instincts tell me that getting you off of Mandalore was necessary. The Force often creates an unexpected path for people that turns out for the better," he stated. This information seemed to calm Satine down since she pulled away from him and dried her eyes.

"I suppose so," she lightly smiled. Obi-Wan grinned back shyly. "Thank you for putting up with me. I'm not usually so emotional." She smoothed her dress and straightened her back.

"It's alright. You should appreciate the fact that you are allowed to feel such emotions," he said more to himself than her.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously. She didn't know much about the Jedi way of life.

"Jedi aren't allowed to feel strong emotions because they lead one to make biased choices," he replied. He didn't want to go into detail since he was still trying to process his own feelings for Satine.

"That's a little crazy don't you think?" she laughed.

"A bit," he answered, "but it's necessary."

"So you aren't allowed to fall in love?" Satine pried. She had no idea what prompted her to ask such an upfront question, but she seemed to have a bad habit of not being able to hold her tongue around him.

"It's not an explicit rule, but love is a terribly complex emotion, so I doubt any Jedi would be able to feel such a thing," he responded, curious to see as to where she was going with this.

"Oh. Well, that's too bad," she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She lifted her eyes through her eyelashes to meet his gaze and blushed. Satine had no idea why she felt so jittery and hoped that it wasn't a sign that she was falling for someone unable to love.

"I'm sure Qui-Gon has found a nice place for shelter by now. Shall we assist him?" Obi-Wan asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Of course," Satine nodded and stood up. Once they gathered all of the luggage, they walked towards the door, lowered the exit platform, and stepped out onto the new terrain.

* * *

Satine couldn't help but cringe at the mud she stepped in as she dismounted the ship. She wasn't exactly dressed for such a swampy climate. They seemed to have landed on a lush, moist moon swarming with insects.

"It's about time!" Qui-Gon exclaimed as he jogged over to them. "I was about to come and get you myself. It's good to see you awake, duchess."

"Thank you," Satine replied with a small bow.

"I believe your handmaidens packed travel clothes for you before we left. You should change into more suitable clothes given the environment." Qui-Gon waved his hand at her bag right next to Obi-Wan.

"Good idea." Satine grabbed the luggage off the floor and disappeared into the shrubbery.

"As for you, my young Padawan," Qui-Gon added, "we need to start building some sort of livable space."

"We can use that tree as a base. It looks very sturdy," Obi-Wan suggested. Qui-Gon nodded in approval, and with that, the two Jedi began building their temporary home.

After a few minutes, Satine returned to the camp where she saw her Jedi protectors busy at work. They had built much of the shelter already since they used the force to speed up the process. "It's coming along nicely," she praised.

"Thank you, duchess," Obi-Wan answered, wiping his hands on his robe.

"I think we'll stop for today. We ran out of twigs to use for the walls, and it's too dark to look for more," Qui-Gon suggested. "Both of you should get some rest, I'll scan the perimeter for any unwanted visitors," he instructed.

* * *

He and Satine walked towards a curtain that served as the yet-to-be-made door. Obi-Wan pulled back the fabric so that the duchess could enter. The shelter was only halfway built, and there wasn't much space in it. Three lousy blankets laid on the floor for all of them. "You should take the blanket on the far side. It's closest to the fire and farthest from the door," he offered.

"Sure." Satine carefully stepped over the other two blankets and sat down on hers. Obi-Wan claimed the blanket in the middle. "I don't think I've ever been in a room this small with this many people," the duchess thought out loud. Obi-Wan chuckled. "Oh sorry! I just now realize how vain that sounds," she quickly corrected.

"It's okay. To be honest, I don't think I've ever been in a situation quite like this before either," he added, but not referring to the size of the room, for he had been on several missions that forced him to hide in much smaller spaces. He was referring to never having been in a situation that required him to sleep right next to a girl. He hated himself for thinking such a thing, but for some reason, he couldn't help it. The thought of being so close to her clouded his judgment. Maybe he should move to the blanket near the door before his mind wandered elsewhere.

"Hello? Earth to Obi-Wan," Satine waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shaking off the last of his thoughts. It seemed that Satine had gotten comfortable. She was underneath her blanket and propped up by her elbows, looking strangely at him.

"Your mind is always on another planet," she joked. "Is something bothering you?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"It's nothing," Obi-Wan lied. In fact, it was the complete opposite of nothing. However, he didn't think telling her about his strange feelings for her would be wise, so he lifted his blanket and got under it as well. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Well then, goodnight, Obi-Wan." She turned on her side to face him, and he caught one last glimpse of her beautiful blue eyes before she shut them. He knew he should probably do the same, but he was so fixated on how calm she looked. Her hair was spread around her head like a fan, and even in her sleep, she looked regal. Obi-Wan finally tore his eyes off of the sleeping duchess and laid down, but was interrupted by a light tap on his shoulder.

"Are you awake?" Satine whispered. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. She was covering her arms with her hands and was shivering.

"I'm up. Are you cold?" he asked, taking note of the freezing wind from outside. The sun had completely gone down and with it all the warmth.

"Yes. I don't mean to bother you, but maybe we could go out to the fire for a while?" she suggested timidly. Satine really hoped she wasn't disturbing him.

"We shouldn't. Qui-Gon is already out there, and all of us outside could attract the attention of possible predators." Obi-Wan shook his head and tried to think of a solution. Maybe he could— _NO!_ He couldn't. Getting close to her, even strictly for warming purposes, was a dangerous idea. He looked over at Satine who was clearly fighting the urge to chatter her teeth, and he knew what he had to do. "Come here," he instructed. She obeyed and got closer to him. He wrapped one arm around her and used the other to lift both blankets on top of them. "Studies show that when two people are—"

"Shhh," Satine hushed. "Go to sleep." She placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He smelled like pine trees. Satine quietly scolded herself for noticing and willed herself to sleep before she began focusing on how strong he was. Despite the effort on both their parts, sleep didn't find them easily as they both spent hours trying to understand why they were reacting to each other in this way. But when they finally felt themselves drift off, all their anxiety slipped away, and until daylight shone again, it was just the two of them in each other's arms.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

Hey guys! I apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. My schedule was severely altered by COVID-19, and I barely had any time to write. I hope you are all staying healthy and safe in these trying times. Wash your hands!


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 5 pt. 1

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself.

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

There was something different about this morning than any other Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever woken up to. Maybe it was the fact that he was sleeping in a half-built shelter that felt strange? Or perhaps it was because he was on a foreign moon surrounded by swamps? Soon enough, the slight movement of a petite figure in his arms answered the question. He had almost forgotten the events of the previous night and how he had fallen asleep with the young duchess of Mandalore who was now slowly awakening.

"Oh, um… good morning, duchess," Obi-Wan sputtered. He didn't know what he should do now that Satine was waking up. He didn't want to let her go, but he knew he had to. She slowly turned to face him and sat up.

"Good morning," she yawned. "Did Qui-Gon ever get a chance to rest?"

"I haven't seen him. He probably stayed outside all night watching over the camp and familiarizing himself with our surroundings." At least that's what Obi-Wan thought his Master was doing. Qui-Gon had said he would enter the shelter after only a few hours of patrol. He was most likely outside sleeping.

"Let's go check on him," Satine suggested.

"Good idea," the young Padawan agreed.

* * *

As they stepped outside, they both cringed at the immense wave of heat that swept over them. The sun was blazing over the camp. All the cold air from the previous night had vanished. "If Qui-Gon has been out here all morning, he's insane. It's sweltering out here." Obi-Wan was never one to complain, but he was honestly shocked that his Master hadn't entered the shelter as the boiling sun began to rise.

"Maybe that's because he's not here," Satine responded. She had scanned the entire area and there was no sign of the Master Jedi anywhere. "He doesn't seem like the type of person to leave without letting us know," she continued.

"Well, then where could he have gone? It's not like we're on an intriguing moon, planet, or wherever we are." He really didn't think his master had gone off exploring when all of their surroundings were so unappealing.

"I've been thinking about it since last night. You said that we landed on a small moon near my home planet, so given my studies of terrestrial bodies around Mandalore, we are most likely on Draboon."

"We now have a name for this rock, but what does that have to do with Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked. He knew the duchess knew more about her system's geography than he did, but he struggled to see where she was going with this lead.

"Draboon is home to several creatures such as the venom-mites. Maybe your Master ran into a swarm of them and tried to fight them off?" she suggested.

"Qui-Gon is a Jedi. We are not easily fooled," he defended. He didn't think his Master was foolish enough to chase anything into the forest and abandon the group.

"Do you have a better idea?" Satine asked with a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"No but—"

"Then follow me. Unless you want me going into the dark, dangerous, scary, possibly deadly—"

"Okay okay, I get it. You win! Let's go," he laughed. She smiled and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her side.

"I hope you have a good sense of direction," she muttered.

"Now look who's backing down," he teased. She lightly punched him on the shoulder, and he pretended to be hurt by the impact. He wished that they could continue having fun with each other, but the approaching forest seemed to suck away all joyfulness from the air. Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, which earned him an awestruck look from Satine, and used it to illuminate their surroundings as the darkness of the forest engulfed them.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Hello all! I know this "half-chapter" was SUPER short. I really had no logical reason to divide this chapter into two parts and to be honest, I did it mainly because I just didn't write all week. However, I hope you at least liked something about this 30-minute piece. I will post the next half later this week. I promise part two will deliver!


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 5 pt. 2

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

A light fog covered the forest floor and the only sound was the hum of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. "I don't think Qui-Gon went in here. There are no footsteps on the dirt or any signs of recent activity," he informed. He did not like the danger he entertained by allowing the duchess to enter such eerie woods.

"You're probably right," she admitted. "Maybe we should check if he went to the ship?" she suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed. They both simultaneously turned around towards the way they came in, but no longer saw a clearing.

" What direction did we come from?" Satine asked frantically. She was the one who suggested they went looking for Qui-Gon in these woods, and she didn't want to be responsible for them getting lost.

"Satine I—" she looked at him with panic in her eyes. "I think we are lost," he finished. Obi-Wan had no idea where they had walked to, and the fog was too thick to retrace their steps back to the camp.

"So we're stuck here?" she exclaimed. She felt like everything was collapsing around her. First, her home was bombed, then she was forced to leave her home planet, and now she was lost in a forest. At least she had a Jedi with her.

"Let's remain calm. I'm sure Qui-Gon will come and find us," he breathed. "We should find some sort of covering for now. If there are indeed any creatures lurking, we should be isolated."

"Maybe that cave could work?" She pointed to a large black rock-looking figure a few feet away from them.

"That should suffice," Obi-Wan complimented. "For a duchess, you sure are observative," he joked.

"For a Jedi, you sure are bold," she retorted. They both laughed and began walking through the bushes and to the cave.

* * *

The two of them entered the cave and were immediately slammed by heat and humidity. It was an incredibly uncomfortable environment to be in, but at least it would protect them from the dangers of the forest. "I guess this is our home for now," Satine muttered as she fanned herself with her hands.

"It's better than nothing," Obi-Wan responded, waving his lightsaber around to check if the area was clear. "There doesn't seem to be anything in here except for us," he concluded. "I'll go outside and look for firewood."

"So you're just going to leave me here?" Satine asked baffled.

"If I lose track of where the cave is, I'll need you to yell so that I can find my way back here. Also, I need you to stay safe, and this," he waved to their surroundings, "is as safe as it can get when one is stranded in the woods."

"Just don't be gone too long. I'll get worried," she scowled. She did not want to be left alone, and she did not want Obi-Wan to get harmed outside.

"I'll be fine. We'll both be fine," he reassured, patting her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Despite her efforts to keep her feelings towards him professional, she cared for the young Jedi and didn't want anything happening to him.

"We will be fine," he repeated. "Here," he took her hand and pressed something metal into it.

"Obi-Wan, your lightsaber. I can't," she stammered. This weapon was his life, she couldn't let him give it to her.

"Please, Satine. It's darker in here than out there," he smiled as he closed her fingers around his most prized possession. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks, but her eyes were still filled with uncertainty. He understood Satine's worry all too well, he had been concerned for her safety ever since the bombing of her palace. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but he had to get a fire started before nightfall. Obi-Wan then began walking out of the cave and took one last look at the young duchess before leaving her in the dark.

Satine sat down on the floor as she waited for the Jedi to return. She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She didn't want Obi-Wan to see her cry again, and now that he was gone, she was finally able to release her sadness. She cried for Mandalore and her people that were now under the protection of her Prime Minister. She cried about this forest and the fact that she was lost and all alone. And lastly, she cried because she couldn't help but long for Obi-Wan's company and to feel his arms around her again. This whole situation was too much to handle, and sometimes she wondered if she was even meant to be a duchess when she constantly needed to run away or have other people protect her.

As if things couldn't get worse, Satine heard something rustling around her. It started off very faint but began multiplying by the minute. It sounded like there was something crawling around her. She quickly grabbed the lightsaber on the floor next to her and finally ignited it after a few attempts to turn it on. Satine almost went sick when she beheld the scene in front of her. Covering the cave walls and floor around her were hundreds of large insects crawling around each other.

She jumped to her feet and wove the lightsaber around to fully take in the scene. The purple and red shells of the creatures automatically revealed that they were venom-mites. And they seemed to be multiplying by the second. As one layer of the mites crawled down to the floor, another hidden layer of them would follow. The insects didn't seem to slow down as they slowly approached the duchess.

"Help!" she yelled as she felt something land on her shoulder and began crawling down her body. If one of these venom-mites bit her, she would surely die. They were one of the most lethal insects in the system. "Please!" she screamed again when she felt them crawling up to her ankles. Their sharp legs pinched as they crawled farther up on her. "Obi-Wan!" she cried right before she felt something jab into her knee and all feeling in her body slowly leaving her.

* * *

Obi-Wan made sure not to stray too far from the cave so that he wouldn't get lost again, leaving Satine alone for longer. It had only been a few minutes since he left her, and he had found a nice pile of firewood to light up the cave. As he was about to reach for one last twig, he heard a faint yell coming from behind him.

Obi-Wan immediately dropped the wood and ran towards the cave. He was frantic when he heard the screams getting louder and more frequent. Satine was in trouble and he had to save her.

"Help me!" he heard her whimper one last time as everything went silent. Obi-Wan's heart dropped. He felt fear, terror, uncertainty, and loss slam into him all at once. Everything the Jedi had ever taught him about never using his emotions to fight completely vanished as he ran into the cave, used the force to grab his lightsaber, and began cutting his way through the swarm of mites to get to Satine.

Finally, he was able to grab her from the floor and brush all the insects off of her. She looked up at him with thanks in her eyes, but it quickly vanished as they heard the buzzing of wings coming from the remaining venom-mites. They both looked at each other, and Obi-Wan scooped her into his arms as they ran from the swarm chasing after them.

He sprinted from the fast and now angry creatures with Satine holding on to him tightly. The insects didn't seem to slow down, and Obi-Wan desperately wanted to set the duchess down and make sure she wasn't injured. Suddenly, he heard the hum of the venom-mites' wings halt and retreat as he ran towards a clearing in the canopy of trees. It seemed that the mites weren't fond of brightness.

Obi-Wan continued running towards the patch of sunlight but felt something coil around his ankle. He had no choice but to drop Satine in order to catch himself. Once he got up, he went to check on the duchess, who was sitting up and dusting herself off.

"I'm so sorry, Satine!" he exclaimed, rushing to her side.

"It's alright," she replied as she reached down to her knee. "I felt something sharp stick into my knee earlier, and I thought I had gotten bit by one of those awful insects," she informed.

"Are their bights harmful?" Obi-Wan asked. He didn't know what he could do to help Satine if she was poisoned by the bite. He didn't recognize any medicinal plants in this forest to help her.

"Oh yes, they're deadly." Obi-Wan's eyes widened with fear. _Deadly_? He began panicking again.

"I must have gotten stung by their tail instead or else I'd be dead by now. Their stings only temporarily numb people's limbs," she stated, easing his fears immensely. He was thankful that she knew about the creatures in her system or else they wouldn't know if her sting was benign or not.

"Thank the force," he muttered in relief. He got closer to Satine in order to make sure she was perfectly clear of any other injuries and gasped when he saw her right arm. A long scratch went across the outside of her arm, and blood was trickling down to her elbow.

"What is it?" Satine asked curiously. The Jedi beside her was staring at her arm with concern. She turned her head to check out what he was staring at and beheld her wound. "Now I'm glad that I got bit by that mite," she joked. "If my limbs weren't numbed, my arm would be in a lot of pain right now," she finished.

"I need to cover it. You're bleeding significantly." With that, Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber and cut a piece of fabric off of his cloak. He carefully wrapped it around her delicate arm twice and tied the remaining fabric into a tight knot. "That'll have to do," he concluded.

"Thank you." She nodded her head in thanks. He put his arm around her carefully, making sure not to grab onto her injury. He then lifted her wrist to put it around his neck and carry her over to the clearing, but Satine stopped him abruptly. She placed her arm on his shoulder and looked up at him shyly. Before he could say anything, she leaned closer to him, lovingly ran her hand down his cheek, and kissed him.

Obi-Wan didn't even protest as he let himself release the emotions he had been holding back for so long. He'd deal with the consequences later. Right now he just wanted to forget all of his responsibilities as a Jedi and focus on the fact that the girl he cared for, cared for him too.

* * *

_Author's Note_

I hope you liked this chapter! I think this is my favorite one. Anyway, I hope you're staying safe and not going too crazy in quarantine. See you next week!


	7. Chapter 6

**The Jedi and the Duchess**

Chapter 6

Hello there! This story will include both canon plots (actual events from the Clone Wars/Star Wars) and stories I have come up with myself. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: These characters are the creations of George Lucas, Lucasfilm, and Disney. I do NOT own them!

* * *

It had been exactly seven hours and twelve minutes since Satine had kissed him, or at least that was what Obi-Wan approximated. Ever since she had expressed feelings towards him, he had been nervous and anxious all throughout the time following the incident.

He was surprised that he even succumbed to such an action. He was studying to become a Jedi and any sort of strong feeling was prohibited, especially at such a vulnerable time in a young Jedi's training. That kiss had practically thrown all of his teachings in the garbage, but for some reason, he didn't care. In fact, he was secretly hoping that maybe she would kiss him again one day.

Satine was fully aware that kissing Obi-Wan was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done. It was painstakingly obvious that he was still thinking about it, and he'd probably never even kissed anyone before. The worst thing was that she knew Jedi weren't allowed to engage in such behavior and yet she had initiated it. Even still, she couldn't bring herself to fully regret doing it. As much as she tried to ignore it, she had feelings for the young Jedi.

"This looks like a good place to stop for now," Obi-Wan murmured, stopping to analyze their surroundings. He had learned his lesson from trying to find shelter in a cave after Satine was attacked by venom mites, and decided that a more open surface would be the safest place for them to wait for Qui-Gon… wherever he was.

"Are you sure there won't be any unexpected creatures lurking in this area?" Satine joked.

"Hopefully," he responded, clearly not picking up on her sarcasm. He was still so thrown off by their encounter earlier that he couldn't even pick up on her humor. Satine knew she had to say something before things got even more awkward between them. First, however, she wanted to get settled in the new area before confronting him.

He placed his robe on the ground and spread it out. "We can rest here for now," he offered, sitting down on the cloak and signaling her to do the same. She tentatively sat down and distracted herself from looking at him by fiddling with the bandage on her arm. She could feel some pain from her wound now that the venom mite's sting had worn off its numbing effect. "Does it hurt?" Obi-Wan asked, still embarrassed about dropping her.

"Not too much," she reassured. Satine really didn't want them to revisit her wound because that would lead to what happened right after which was something she knew would bring back any of the awkwardness they had slowly begun clearing. However, she knew she had to address it at some point, preferably when it was just the two of them. "Obi-Wan?" She took a deep breath.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Look, I— We should probably talk about um… well… you know,"

"Yeah," he finished. He wasn't too thrilled about revisiting the topic either, but they had to sort out whatever was going on between them.

"I'm sorry for initiating such behavior. I guess I was just excited that we escaped the mites," she lied. The more she thought about when she began feeling things for Obi-Wan, the more she realized she needed things to deescalate between them. She could trace her feelings for him all the way back to the time just before her house was bombed while they were in the gardens, and understood that whatever this was had to stop before it got them both into trouble.

"It's okay," he muttered. "We all make mistakes," he finished. Obi-Wan didn't think he'd ever been so quiet around her in his life. For once he had nothing to say. He was so sure that she cared about him, and yet here she was trying to end things if there was even something to end in the first place. He felt guilty and wrong and confused by wanting things to continue the way they were going, but he also knew the risks both of them faced by actually having some sort of relationship.

"Now that that's settled let's—" Satine concluded, but Obi-Wan wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"But why did you kiss me if you knew all the rules it broke for the two of us?" he blurted, not thinking about how bold of a question it was.

"Excuse me?" she replied, jumping up from the ground. She was utterly shocked. He was definitely more reserved than this!

He stood up as well. "I'm sorry, duchess, but the excitement you claim to have had that led you to kiss me couldn't have been just a one time feeling if you were fully aware of the consequences."

"First," she said sternly, "I asked you to call me Satine not—"

"Well you're the one who insists on keeping things professional, so maybe I shouldn't call you by your first name," he shot back.

"Do not cut me off," she snapped. "Second, I said that it was a mistake never to be repeated again. Besides, you should agree with me on this! You're a Jedi. You'd be breaking just as many, if not more, rules than me by engaging in such things."

Obi-Wan had completely lost control. He had always been the quiet, studious, observant, obedient, and compliant one and was sick of everyone trying to get him to stay confined by those labels. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just this once, I don't really care about the rules?!"

"You're kidding right?" Satine spat. "I mean this is crazy! You sound crazy! One day when I am older I will get married to someone who can rule beside me. Can you get married? No! So don't you think it would be pointless to start a romance if we'd just be setting ourselves up for disaster? Besides, one day you will be a Jedi Knight who is off helping restore peace in the galaxy. Our futures clash way too much to be worth loving each other." There. Satine had said it. No matter how they felt, they could never work, so it wasn't even worth trying.

Before thinking, Obi-Wan barely whispered, "I would leave the order for you." He almost gasped when the words left his mouth. Satine wished she hadn't heard it, but she did.

"What?"

"I'd leave the order for you," he repeated louder. After all these years, he finally understood why the Jedi had prevented attachment. It made people do rash things exactly like he was doing. Satine, on the other hand, was too baffled to say anything. She couldn't believe what he had just said. The order was his life, and he was willing to give it up for someone he had just met. She feared that he was already too attached to her to see her side of the argument clearly.

"You should think before saying things like that, Obi-Wan."

"I meant it," he replied. "Trust me when I say I'm just as confused as you are about why I feel this way, but I do. I don't want to let you go. I can't let you go." He grabbed her hand and traced his thumb down the back of it.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?' she sighed, taking his other hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. She let herself give in just this once. Fighting her feelings for him would just make things worse. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers.

"I have no idea," he answered, stroking her beautiful hair. He lifted her chin gently and looked into her eyes. He remembered how fascinated he was by them when he first saw her sitting on the throne in Mandalore. How long ago that seemed now that they were stuck in a swampy forest searching for a lone Jedi who could be anywhere on this strange planet. He slowly pulled her face towards his and was about to kiss her when he felt a familiar presence approaching the area.

They snapped out of their trance when Obi-Wan practically shoved Satine down to the floor and turned around abruptly.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Qui-Gon scolded, clearly unhappy that they didn't stay with him.

"We were looking for you, Master," Obi-Wan quickly responded, his heart beating a mile a minute. They had almost been caught!

"Alright," Qui-Gon accepted, clearly offset by his Padawan's shaky reply. "Are you okay, duchess?"

"I'm fine," she answered much calmer than Obi-Wan.

"Good. Let's go back to the ship. I was smart enough to get a path tracker before heroically sprinting into the woods," Qui-Gon added disapprovingly. Obi-Wan fake coughed towards Satine since she was the one who had suggested they enter the forest, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Qui-Gon started walking away from them, following a beeping noise guiding them back to the ship. "Follow me," he shouted, already a few feet ahead of them. Obi-Wan stuck his hand out to help Satine off the ground and took his robe off the floor once she got up.

"Let's go before we lose Qui-Gon again," he joked. Satine smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, let's go," she repeated and jogged towards the older Jedi. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes cheekily and went after her and his master. This was certainly a strange situation he had gotten himself into, but Satine was worth it… she always would be.

* * *

_Author's Note_

Guess what day it is? MAY 4TH! Happy Star Wars day and may the force be with you! I am about to watch the last episode of the Clone Wars and I'm shaking! I've been avoiding all social media to keep the spoilers away. I'm excited yet sad to finally see my favorite show come to an end.

ALSO... Can we just take a moment to appreciate the small obitine content we were given this season when Bo-Katan said, "I thought you cared about her [as in Satine]" and Obi-Wan replied, "I did. I still do." LIKE WHAT?! I was screaming for five whole minutes afterward. SEASON 7 IS PERFECT! And let's not even get into how they changed Anakin's whole appearance this season because I could talk about that for a loooooong time too... wow just wow.

Okay someone really needs to take away my typing privileges because I'm being way too chatty. As you can tell, I am very excited today! See you later.


End file.
